¿QUIEN EXTRAÑA A QUIEN?
by Kath-017-3SP-H.D
Summary: A Penny le han ofrecido un papel para una pelicula, por lo que se tiene que mudar y dejar todo atras, cuando esta se muda tanto ella como Sheldon empezaran a sentir muchas cosas al estar tan lejos uno del otro...¿se llegaran a reencontrar?...parejas: luego las iré acomodando, por ahora solo el SHENNY.


Hola a todas (os)! He aquí he traído una nueva primicia…..un nuevo fic….espero les guste, esta idea no me ha dejado la mente en paz desde hace más o menos año y medio… así que tengo que hacerlo para poder descansar…claro tengo adelantados varios caps. Para así no tardarme tanto en actualizar como en mi otra historia.

Así que ni más ni menos los dejo con el…..

**Inicio…**

Eran las 8:14 P.M. de un sábado y Penny ya sabía lo que se aproximaba, faltaba un minuto para que su odioso vecino bajara a lavar la ropa, su vecino Sheldon Cooper, presumido, arrogante, súper ególatra y sobre todo muy soberbio. Ella siempre se pregunto, que era lo que pasaba con ese chico, si, el era muy brillante, pero no tenía derecho de hacer sentir mal a la gente de todo su alrededor, el siempre la humillaba a ella la tomaba a poca cosa, creía que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor, _¿Por qué él es así?,_ Ella siempre se preguntaba, quizá nunca lo sabría_….. Quizá él no_…

Dejo de pensar pues el rey de roma había llegado.

-hola Sheldon, ¿qué tal estas?-le dijo mirando a el susodicho con una gran sonrisa.

El no contesto, solo se dispuso a sacar la ropa de su cesta y comenzando a ordenarla por color, ignorándola por completo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-dije hola Sheldon-puso sus manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra.

El seguía sin contestar solo ignoraba a Penny lo mas que podía como si esta no estuviera en el cuarto de lavado.

Ella se enojo un poco y se dispuso a caminar hasta pararse a su lado.

-dije, hola Sheldon….¿qué tal estas?-le dijo en el oído, ella aun tenía el seño fruncido desaprobando la actitud del Físico.

El solo empezó a ponerse nervioso haciendo gestos con la cara.

Penny se rindió y dejo de estar enojada para preocuparse en que le pasaba a su vecino y amigo.

Se acerco a él y trato de mirar su rostro, cuando no lo consiguió, le toco la mejilla para girarle un poco, el no sostenía su mirada pero en su rostro se veía un aire enojado.

-Sheldon cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás enojado conmigo?-tratando de que le mirara a los ojos.

El dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos lentamente para volverlos a abrir.

-no, estoy bien, ¿puedo lavar mi ropa ahora?-fue lo único que dijo, tratando de darse la vuelta para continuar, ella no lo dejo.

-Sheldon dime qué te pasa, ¿estás enojado conmigo o qué?

Hubo un corto silencio y luego él hablo.

-te digo que no me sucede nada.

-Sheldon, te conozco y sé que algo malo pasa contigo.

-¡dije que no me pasa nada!-lo dijo en un tono de voz más alto del que esperaba decir. Penny se sorprendió y lo soltó, bajando un poco la mirada.

-yo solo quería ayudarte-dijo volviendo a su ropa.

Sheldon la quedo mirando y se sintió culpable. Se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado.

-Penny, yo…lo siento, perdón por levantarte la voz-dijo en tono infantil.

Ella lo miro y después de un segundo sonrió.

-está bien cariño, pero no crees que sería mejor contarme a mí que es lo que sucede, acaso Amy y tú sean peleado.

- Amy y yo estamos bien.

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces, que?

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-dijo suavizando la situación y lo sé acerco a su rostro para poder verlo mejor.

El la miro con sus ojos azules suplicándole que acabara esa charla.

-¿Por qué no quisiste cantar "Soft Kitty" ayer, para mí?

Ella le miro e hizo una mueca de dulzura.

-cariño, ¿es por eso que estas enojado?-dijo alejándose un poco de su rostro porque ya la miraba.

El asintió-si…..¿porque no la cantaste para mi ayer?

Ella ladeo la cabeza-cielo, sabes que ayer no podía, estaba empacando.

El volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-lo sé, pero…-hubo silencio.

-¿pero qué?

-si tengo poco tiempo contigo quisiera que me cantaras la canción de "Soft Kitty", cuantas veces sea posible aunque no esté enfermo o dislocado. Porque el día que tu ya no estés, esas "Soft Kittys" sobrantes me servirán en mi enfermedad…..aunque tú ya no estés, un recuerdo de tu canto por cada enfermedad o fractura.

-Ho cielo, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental-dijo conmovida.

-hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes aun de mi, Penny.

-¿a, no?

-ah,ah, no, no, no-dijo entre cortado negando con su voz y cabeza.

-¿y?, ¿Qué es lo que no se de ti?-dijo siguiendo el juego

-te lo diré si te quedas.

-sabes que me tengo que mudar cerca de donde grabare la película del papel que me han ofrecido, es muy importante para mí.

Claro Sheldon no quería que Penny se fuera porque cambiaria muchas cosas, primeramente, modificaría su horario, luego quien cantaría "soft kitty" para él, quien haría su hamburguesa los martes en the chessecackes factory" y lo peor de todo quien sería su única amiga y a la que le podría contar todo, la que lo soportaba, la que lo cuidaba y la más humana que podía ser con su problema de sociabilidad… no podía permitir que su mundo se viniera abajo solo porque ella se iba a ir.

-pero, pero, pero….no quiero que te vayas-dijo suplicando Sheldon.

-cariño me tengo que ir, pero sabes que vendré a visitarlos a ti y Leonard

-pero…no va a ser lo mismo…que tal si el nuevo inquilino…..qué tal si es un asesino serial, o un hippie…o peor aún, que tal si no me cae bien.-dijo ya balbuceando.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario sin sentido de Sheldon.

-hay cariño, creo que primero debes, de ordenar esas prioridades-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero esas cosas van de abajo hacia arriba, en todo eso es lo más malo que puede pasar…y, y, y, y sigo diciendo que no quiero que te vayas- dijo como niño enojado, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y la mirada enojada hacia abajo.

-Shelly, sabes que tengo que hacerlo…..además….. Creo que sobrevivirán sin mí, mas tu Sheldon que al parecer eres el más independiente, entonces no necesitas de mi.-dijo Penny tratando de convencer al físico frente suyo.

Sheldon bajo la mirada, quería llorar, pero no solo por la partida de Penny, sino por dos cosas….la primera era que si ella se iba, todo su mundo, vida, rutina, planes….y horario se caerían como cuando sacas un carta de la casa de naipes. La segunda era que simplemente, no quería que ella se fuera, porque simplemente, el no funcionaba sin la ayuda idónea que Penny le brindaba, porque aunque él no quisiera admitirlo ella se había convertido, en su mano derecha, incluso más que Leonard, porque a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Leonard para ayudarlo, este a su vez estaba casi en la misma condición de ineptitud social en que estaba Sheldon, en cambio Penny les enseñaba a ambos que mas allá de su pradera había campos más verdes en los que podían explorar y así descubrir ¿qué es? vivir la vida de una manera más normal y plena, y digo "Penny les enseñaba a ambos" en tiempo pasado, porque bien parecía que esa lección ya había rendido frutos en Leonard, pues ya era mucho más social de lo que era antes, pero en Sheldon parecía que no hubiera funcionado, pues seguía casi como lo había visto la primera vez, pero con la diferencia de que tiene novia.

-Sheldon has dicho que tu y Amy ha llegado a un acuerdo ¿no?

El asintió-si, lo hemos hecho, llegamos a la conclusión que nuestra relación funciona mejor cuando no hay contacto físico.

-¿pero porque?

-te diré en verdadero motivo del porque hice que ella firmara de nuevo el contrato de pareja.

-ok

-tu bien sabes que no tolero el contacto físico y/o cualq…..

-ya sé a dónde va esto, wow Amy se quiso pasar de lista contigo, ¿verdad?-dijo con sorna

Sheldon no entendió lo que quiso decir Penny, por lo que en su rostro se pudo ver una expresión interrogante para Penny.

-Penny, ¿Cómo puede ser que Amy se quiera pasar de lista conmigo?, yo soy mucho más listo que ella o cualquier otra persona. O tal vez sea que…

-se que puedes descifrar esto Sheldon -seguía diciendo con sorna.

-¿sarcasmo?

-sí, ahora, ¿Qué quise decir?

-que…..uhm, este,…-suspiro-que Amy se quiso propasar conmigo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-sí, acertaste-dijo burlándose aun.

-y fue por eso que le dije que si seguía tratando de besarme en contra de mi voluntad, automáticamente, se anularía nuestra relación.

-vaya eso es muy cruel, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-pero, no quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-porque según en las relaciones amorosas, los besos se crean porque ambos así lo quieren, porque según se aman y quieren expresar el amor que sienten por el otro con un beso, así que Amy quiere besarme porque quiere expresar lo que siente por…..

-¿entonces, tu no amas a Amy?

-¡Penny! Es de mala educación que las personas interrumpan a otras personas cuando estas están hablando. Pero estas en lo cierto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto sorprendido, pues el no terminaba de decir que Amy intentaba besarlo porque lo amaba, pero él no deseaba besarla porque no sentía nada por ella.

-pues es obvio, tu dijiste que las personas se besan porque quieren expresar su amor con un beso mutuo, que ambos quieren, así que si una persona está enamorada de la otra pero esta no la ama entonces no siente deseos de besarla para demostrar lo que siente por el que en verdad la ama, eso es lo que pasa con ustedes, ella te ama y quiere demostrártelo con un beso, pero lamentablemente tu no a ella, es por eso que no sientes deseos de besarla. ¿Qué te parece Sheldon?-dijo autosuficiente Penny, pero a la vez triste que su amigo no sintiera nada por Amy.

-es justo lo que iba a decir, claro aunque con palabras más acertadas-dijo contento de la explicación acertada de la rubia.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-entonces….-comenzó-….¿en verdad no amas a Amy?-dijo con el rostro triste.

-debo decir que…..no, lo siento, no puedo nada por ella aunque me lo proponga.

-¿pero, entonces si no la amas porque sigues dándole alas?, eso es un poco cruel.

Ella vio la confusión en su rostro y sabía que tenía que especificar mejor esa pregunta para que el la entendiera.

-lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué si no la amas, sigues ilusionando a Amy con algo que jamás funcionara?

-supongo que es porque tengo miedo de que ella llore y se deprima, yo no puedo contra eso, no sé qué hacer y como calmar a las personas cuando están llorando y menos cuando yo le he causado.

-¿en serio no siente ni un poquito de atracción hacía ella?

-pues, siendo sincero…no lo sé Penny, a veces siento cariño hacía ella, a veces me he sentido un poco celoso cuando ella está con otro chico como cuando fue a la boda con Leonard o como cuando tuvo una cita con Stuart, yo no sé sobre sentimientos Penny-dijo comenzando a sentirse deprimido.

Penny vio esto y tuvo compasión.

-HO , cariño, no todo es tan malo.

-lo dices porque tu no lo estas pasando-dijo Sheldon sacando las primeras prendas de ropa de la maquina. Penny casi terminaba, pues como siempre, Penny metía toda su ropa en una maquina sin respetar el color o modo de lavado.

Penny lo pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Sheldon aunque no lo creas, mi relación no va también con Leonard como parece, eso solo lo sabe Amy y Bernadette, así que prométeme que guardaras el secreto.

-Penny yo no sé guardar secretos, ¿ya olvidaste la ultima vez?, al parecer confesé esa noche a Leonard que no querías salir con él porque te daba pena que él se enterara que no tenías un titulo de estudio a pesar que me pediste que no lo hiciera.

-promételo Sheldon, o le digo a Amy lo que estás diciendo, ¿quieres que ella se deprima?

-no, aún no debe saberlo.

-entonces, prométemelo así como yo prometeré que no diré nada Amy que no la amas.-dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

-yo…..-suspiro-….lo prometo, Penny-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-no así no, esta es la primera vez que hablamos normal sobre un tema normal, así que es especial, promételo con el dedo meñique-dijo sonriendo.

-el ridículo juramento sobre un dedo que no se que valga tanto, pero está bien, lo juro-dijo uniendo su dedo meñique con el de Penny.

-Sheldon deberíamos hablar así….como antes, cuando yo te pedía y tú me pedias consejos, los extraño y no me gusta que ya no convivamos tanto como antes.

Él iba a decir que su convivencia era igual como la de antes, pero tenía algo más importante que decirle en ese momento.

-y a mí no me gusta que tengas que irte Penny-dijo viéndola con una mezcla de acusación y tristeza.

-vamos Sheldon, sabes que debo irme, pero dije que los visitaría, si tienes respeto de mi felicidad entenderás cariño.

-lo entiendo, pero me pone triste que uno de mi circulo social tenga que irse, pero te extrañare Penny-dijo muy cerca de ella y viéndola tristemente.

-Sheldon-susurró.

-oh, cariño, no sigas acercándote y diciendo eso o me pondré a llorar.

-no, no, no lo hagas no llores, por favor-dijo alejándose de ella rápidamente-yo…..dije eso porque es verdad y me acercaba a ti porque, porque…porque quería darte un abrazo para reconfortarte, y porque yo se que con mis palabras tarde o temprano llorarías y dado que no tengo a la mano una bebida caliente, la segunda opción sería darte un abrazo-dijo ruborizándose un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.

Penny se conmovió y luchando contra las ganas de llorar, sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra Sheldon y lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

Sheldon no se esperaba eso, así que al momento en que la rubia envolvió los brazos en su cuello, él se tenso, no sabía qué hacer, a él no le gustaban los abrazos, la única razón por la que en el momento anterior le iba a dar un abrazo era por pura convención social, pero ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Lenta y temblorosamente coloco sus manos en la espalda de la rubia para suelo deslizarlas mas y colocar sus brazos en su cintura y cerrar así, completamente el abrazo.

Suspiro el aroma que la rubia desprendías de su rubio cabello y gratamente este olía a vainilla.

Penny se separo unos milímetros del físico y le beso tiernamente la mejilla para después separarse completamente.

Penny se sintió avergonzada, pues su intención de separarse al fin del físico no se completo, pues para su sorpresa, Sheldon seguía sosteniéndola torpemente de la cintura.

Sheldon no sabía qué hacer se quedo congelado con el beso en la mejilla que Penny le había dado, pues después del beso, no supo qué hacer, se apago, tan sorprendido de que la rubia la hubiera besado.

-Sheldon, cielo, ya puedes soltarme.

Solo en ese momento el físico reacciono al fin.

-oh, lo siento, Penny-dijo quitando temblorosamente sus manos de la cintura de la rubia.

-yo, he terminado de lavar la ropa-dijo Penny- sabes, me tengo que ir, tengo hambre.

-oh. Vaya, también tengo hambre.

-¿después de lavar quieres cenar en mi apartamento?

-mmmm no lo sabes yo vo…

-haré espaguetis con trozos de salchichas-ofreció tratando de convencerlo de que fuera a su apartamento, pues tenía que hablar aún seriamente con él sobre lo que aria respecto a su relación con Amy, pues sabía que él no podría resolverlo solo por su ineptitud social y ella como su amiga tendría que ayudarlo.

-¿mmmmm?-lo pensó-está bien-accedió al fin.

-genial, nos vemos en mi apartamento cuando termines de lavar-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto de lavado.

-sí, Penny.

Y con esto Sheldon se quedo solo en el cuarto de lavado terminando de lavar sus prendas de ropas.

**Continuara….**

HOLA de nuevo!

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Estoy comenzando bien?

Háganme saber, me siento feliz de hacer otro fic SHENNY…..y no se preocupen si voy a seguir subiendo caps. A mis otras dos historias.

Y regálenme un Review…me aria tal feliz

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


End file.
